Whipped
by Hebe Franziska Agace
Summary: No matter how hot, powerful or badass a guy is, when it comes to relationships, he is always at the woman's beck and call. friendship fic


Whipped

By: purplepaws57

Disclaimer: I do not own Flame of Recca.

xoxo

"What do you have there, Tokiya?"

"Hn."

"Aw, come on Tokiya! I thought we were buddies? Tell me!" Raiha said pouting.

"It's triple fudge chocolate ice-cream. There. Are you happy?"

Just then, Raiha's pout changed into a sinister smile.

"It's for Miki, isn't it?"

"Hn."

Seeing the look on Tokiya's face, Raiha started laughing. The glare that the Ensui user sent him only made him laugh more.

"I knew it! Who would have thought that the mighty Tokiya Mikagami, Master user of the Ensui, total bad-ass hottie, would be whipped by a red haired— Ow!"

Not being able to take any more of Raiha's antics, Tokiya smacked Raiha upside his head.

"Hey! What was that for? Only Fuuko is allowed to do that!"

Tokiya only smirked at his companion.

"You were saying?"

"Mou, Tokiya, you're so mean." Raiha started to pout again.

"I never said I was nice."

"Hmph."

"…"

"So, have you done it?"

"…"

Tokiya just stared at him.

Raiha rolled his eyes. He just can't believe that someone so smart could be so slow.

"Have you had sex with Miki?"

Taken aback, it took about five seconds before Tokiya answered.

"Of course." He smirked.

Now it was Raiha who was taken aback. He never thought Tokiya would actually answer him, let alone openly admit that he was doing the mattress mambo with Miki.

"W-what?!"

"Didn't you hear, Raiha no Baka? I said I have had sex with her."

"Re-really?!"

"Yes. Now will you close your mouth please? I think I saw a fly go inside your mouth."

Raiha contemplated on what Tokiya had just told him. He just can't believe that he'd done it before him. It was unfair.

"Well, I bet Miki always comes out on top!"

"And I bet that you haven't done it before."

"Curse you, Tokiya Mikagami. I swear Fuuko and I will have hotter sex than you do!"

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So where are you taking Miki later?"

"What?!"

Raiha's random questions were already getting on Tokiya's nerves.

"Getting slow, are we? I just asked you where you are taking Miki tonight. If I'm not mistaken, it's your anniversary today."

"We're going to see a movie."

"What movie?"

"…"

"Aw, come on Tokiya! There you go again! You're ignoring me!"

Tokiya sighed. It was taking all of his willpower not to bash Raiha on the head again. Another bump on Raiha's head and he'd be answering to Fuuko. He doesn't really want to be on the receiving end of Fuuko's ire. She's quite scary and violent when mad.

"We're going to see The Notebook."

"…"

This was just too much. First, it was the triple fudge chocolate ice-cream. Now, they're going to watch a chick flick. What's going to be next? Tokiya doing Miki's laundry? He could not control himself anymore, and burst into fits of laughter.

Tokiya only sighed. He could only hope to get to the house he shared with Miki quickly. Just as they were passing by the park, he saw Recca and Yanagi seated on a bench, eating dangos together.

"Oi, Baka, isn't that Recca with Yanagi?"

"Huh?"

Raiha stopped laughing and turned to where Tokiya was looking at.

"Oh yeah. Aren't they just sweet?"

Just then, Yanagi's dangos fell to the ground. Looking at his dangos sadly, Recca gave his food to his girlfriend.

"Yanagi seems to be a sweet girl, though I think that she's the one who's wearing the pants in their relationship."

"You're one to talk. Look who's bringing his girlfriend double caramel mocha ice cream… whatever that is."

Tokiya shot him a glare. So much for distracting Raiha from their current conversation.

"It's triple fudge chocolate ice cream, you moron."

Raiha just stared at him disbelievingly.

"Uh, yeah."

"Hn."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"We're at your house now."

"Hn."

Tokiya handed Raiha the ice cream he was carrying. Raiha, not getting what he was trying to say, just looked at the item.

"And I was getting slow? How would I be able to open the door if my hands are full? Hold this for a minute will you?"

"Oh, oh. Yeah, haha, I was going to do just that."

Giving Tokiya a sheepish grin, Raiha took the ice cream and let him open the door.

"Your house is quite nice."

"Hn."

They left their shoes on the shoe rack and proceeded to the kitchen. Just as they were passing the living room, Raiha noticed something… queer.

"Tokiya, why are your walls pink?"

Tokiya stopped, rooted on the spot.

"…"

And for the nth time of the day, Raiha laughed. This was quite becoming his habit.

"Shut up. It's quite… manly if you ask me"

"Really? I never knew!" Raiha continued laughing.

The gods must really hate Tokiya right now.

'What have I done to receive such torture? Is it because I broke my promise to remain celibate until I get married? Is it because I'm just too hot? Why? Why is this happening to me?' was all Tokiya could ever think of.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!"

"Hn."

Tokiya went into the kitchen and Raiha proceeded to open the door. Another ding was heard.

"Hai, hai. I'm coming. What do you—"

"Do you have mangoes?!"

"What?!"

"I asked if you had any mangoes!"

"Oi, Raiha, who's that?" Tokiya asked, shouting from the kitchen.

"It's Domon."

"Mikagami! Do you have mangoes?! I'm desperate!"

"Hn." Was the reply.

"I guess he doesn't."

"Oh. I'll go now then."

Just as Domon was about to leave, Tokiya walked out of the kitchen, sporting a frilly pink apron with little, white rabbits, and a basket of mangoes in hand.

"Here."

"…"

"…"

Domon cackled. Raiha just shook his head, not knowing if he was going to make fun of Tokiya, or pity him.

"Do you want the mangoes or not?"

Things have not been going well for Tokiya. First, he has to get ready for his date with Miki. Then he has to put up with two idiots, who, he thinks, are just as whipped as he is.

Domon grabbed the basket of mangoes and wheezed a 'thanks'.

"Oi, Gorilla, who are you giving those mangoes to?"

Said gorilla stopped in his tracks.

'Heh, payback!' thought Tokiya.

"They're for Aki." Domon whispered. It might have been inaudible to other people, but Tokiya, being Tokiya, heard it.

Mikagami chuckled.

"What did he say, Mikagami?"

"He said that the mangoes were for Aki."

Raiha laughed yet again. Then, someone's cell phone began to ring.

"Moshi moshi."

It was Raiha's phone. Turning his back to the other two, he continued the conversation.

"Ha-hai. I'll be there."

He turned back to Tokiya and Domon.

"Eh, guys, I have to go."

"It was Fuuko, wasn't it?"

"E-eh? N-no! It was… Kurei!"

"Do you really think I'm dumb? If you told that to Gorilla here, he might have bought it.—"

"Hey!"

"—It was Fuuko, wasn't it?"

Raiha sighed.

"Hai it was."

Tokiya smirked and Domon laughed.

"Hn. Whipped."

"I know. We all are."


End file.
